Ziggy Grover
Ziggy Grover is kind of an all talk guy, which tends to get him in trouble. Generally wacky, clumsy, and awkward, he is often made out to be a clown and isn't easily taken seriously by others. He's energetic, simple-minded, and somewhat stupidly optimistic, which often leaves him on the receiving end of Dr. K's blunt verbal insults. Before becoming a Ranger, he was an associate of Fresno Bob, the boss of the Scorpion Cartel, an infamous crime syndicate. Clumsy even back then, he would often fail the missions given to him, but continued to work for the Cartels to get money to help support an orphanage full of ill children that didn't have the resources to get proper treatment. Ziggy's last chance came went he was sent to get a truck and deliver it to the five main Cartels of Corinth. However Ziggy, along with the truck, disappeared from Corinth, making the criminals believe he'd cashed out the shipment for himself. In reality, Ziggy discovered the truck was full of $5 million worth of medical supplies that he could use to support the children in the orphanage. He never told anyone what happened out of fear the orphanage would be targeted. He fled Corinth before henchmen from the Cartels could get ahold of him. When Ziggy found Dillon wandering the wastelands searching for Corinth, he made a failed attempt to hijack the loner's car before subsequently joining him, taking the role as a guide to the city. Through Dillon's skills, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into Corinth, but when it was found that Dillon had internal Venjix hardware, they were both thrown in prison. After Dillon was confronted by Colonel Mason Truman, he agreed to become the Black Ranger on the condition that Ziggy be freed from prison. Ziggy was thus set free alongside Dillon and joined the Rangers as an assistant. Ziggy later tried to help the Rangers out by scheduling auditions for the Ranger Series Green, which at the time lacked an operator. As Ziggy frantically tried to salvage the auditions after a rough start, he was confronted by Fresno Bob's men, to whom believed Ziggy owed money. It was then that Tenaya 7 under the guise of a human, saved him. Ziggy, impressed with what she could do, instantly brought her to the auditions. When the Rangers agreed that Tenaya would be perfect to fill the role of Ranger Green, Ziggy was sent to get the Rev Morpher and deliver it to their new recruit. When Ziggy returned, however, he discovered Tenaya was actually one of Venjix's latest soldiers under orders to obtain the morpher. After a frenzied chase, Tenaya 7 eventually caught up with him. Struggling to keep the Morpher away from her, in an act of desperation, Ziggy activated the morpher bonding sequence, and became Ranger Green himself. His unauthorized activation of the morpher initially caused blatant disapproval amongst Dr. K and the other rangers, save for Dillon, due to his obvious lack of skill. As Ranger Green, Ziggy still has a lot of learning to do. He still can't fully control his powers and his fighting style (or rather, lack thereof) leaves much to be desired, but what he lacks in skills, he more than makes up for in heart. When he first became a ranger, he was reluctant, frequently hiding instead of fighting, and was, as expected, extremely incompetent at handling the ranger tech, especially at controlling his new teleportation powers. Since then however, Ziggy has been showing signs of improvement, able to hold his own against the Grinders despite his still apparent clumsiness, and has even started getting more effective use out of his powers. Arsenal * Series Green Rev Morpher * Rev Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 4 * Engine Cell Chip series 6 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Green * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Turbo Axe Special Ability Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate thier own personal ability without weaponry. * Teleportation -Ranger Green, once he's mastered the power, will be able to transport himself to any location, be it long or short distance. Zord Attack Vehicles * Tail Spinner * Croc Carrier Gallery File:Rpm-green-morph.jpg|Ranger Green pose Image:Rpm-green-zord.jpg|Ranger Green manifests the Tail Spinner Image:Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Rangers Green and Black manifest the Croc Carrier components See Also Hanto Jou